


all the gold and the guns in the world (couldn't get you off)

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Corpro - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Promptober 2020, Video Game, first person shooter, teenage prompto loves cor leonis but it's one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Cor watches Prompto play first-person shooter arcade games.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Cor Leonis
Series: Promptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	all the gold and the guns in the world (couldn't get you off)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> _____
> 
> Okay don't get mad at me for using the arcade as a setting again, even though it's not the prompt. I just liked the idea of Cor gauging Prom's shooter skills early and offering to train him right out of high school. And Prom is 17 here, and he just has an instant crush on Cor. That's it, a bit of internal monologue on Prom's part as usual--nothing happens or is implied. 
> 
> fic title from Metric's "Gold Guns Girls"
> 
> Promptober Day 10: Firearms

“No-noct, are you sure about this?” Prompto gulps as the prince drags him into the arcade after school, their usual hangout whenever Noctis is free from meetings or other royal duties. It’s their senior year, and they’ve just been let out school for spring break—Prompto can’t wait to just go home and veg out in front of the TV. Or veg out at Noct’s place. The latter is preferable, because home is lonely, but Prompto would take the quiet of his own house if he didn’t have piles of homework every night. 

But Noctis has other plans right now, and as in everything, Prompto follows. He could never tell Noctis “no” on anything, even though he doesn’t even feel like playing games right now. His hands are still sore from trying—and failing—to beat his best friend at Street Fighter when they were in here two days ago. Prompto’s still waking up hearing _HADOKEN!_ in the back of his mind. But thankfully, Noctis is tugging him in the direction of one of Prompto’s favorite games, _Area 51—_ a first-person shooter against gnarly alien creatures from outer space. Prompto’s got the consistent high score on single-player mode—and when Noctis tag-teamed with him, Prompto carried them to the number three spot on his character’s skill set alone. 

Prompto grins. He’ll humor Noct with a little tactical firearm play. He’s already feeling the phantom feel of the orange plastic gun in his hands—already visualizing headshots and one-hit KOs. But the looming figure leaning up against the side of the large game console has Prompto’s feet sputtering to a halt, even as Noctis is still pulling him forward—Prompto nearly eats shitty arcade carpet. The prince turns back and lifts an eyebrow. 

“Dude,” he says. “What’s up?” 

“You didn’t tell me one of your big scary bodyguards was gonna be the person you wanted me to meet,” Prompto mumbles, shrinking back, eyeing the stoic man in black with an audible gulp. 

Noctis follows his line of sight—and then turns back to him, his pretty face splitting into the widest grin Prompto could imagine. “Bro,” he says. “That’s just Cor, no big deal.” 

The gears in Prompto’s goblin brain grind to a halt and he feels himself grow redder than the pizza sauce he spilled on his blazer at lunch. “Cor…Cor _Leonis_? The… _Cor the Immortal_?!” Prompto harshly whispers, eyes bugging out of his head. He’s heard stories, has read about Cor’s heroics in military conflicts past, but to see him in person is just…overwhelming. Prompto’s eyes flick to the man by the game machine again and Prompto registers a slight smirk on the man’s lips. In those crucial seconds, Prompto rakes his gaze over those intense eyes, that chiseled jaw—and is hit with the realization that the Marshal is…hot. Devastatingly so. Prompto suddenly feels weak at the knees, but he allows himself to be pulled all the way up into Cor’s personal space. He can’t stop staring at him. He barely registers Noctis talking, which is saying something, because, usually, Prompto can’t get enough of Noct’s voice. 

“Hey Cor, this is my friend Prompto, the one I was telling you about.” Noctis elbows Prompto hard in the ribs, and that’s when Prompto realizes that his mouth is open. He snaps it shut, and—fuck, is that _drool_? Just great. 

“Hi-hi, uh, sir, I, uh. Um. Prompto. Uh, Argentum. Nice to see…I mean, nice to meet you!” Prompto hastily bows and sticks out his hand, trembling and sweating. 

Noctis nearly falls on the ground in laughter—Prompto can hear him, and he wishes Ifrit would just pull him through the dingy arcade carpet down to hell. Prompto feels a firm, warm, _big_ hand encompass his own and shake it heartily. 

“Good to meet you, Prompto,” says the voice, which is void of any hint of teasing. “You can stand up, it’s all right.” 

Prompto puts a little weight on Cor’s outstretched arm and stands up to full height. He glances up at Cor—and damn, his eyes are such a beautiful shade of light blue. Prompto feels himself drowning in The Immortal’s gaze. It’s not until Noctis coughs that Prompto realizes he’s still holding his large, warm hand. Did Prompto mention warm? Maybe it’s because he feels himself sweating bullets. He yanks his hand back like he’s been burned, and turns to Noctis, who has the world’s largest shit-eating grin on his face. 

Prompto wants to actually die. 

“Um,” he says, looking from the prince to the marshal and back again. “Is there something I’m missing, or…?” Prompto clutches his school bag tight against his chest. 

“Noctis tells me you’re a wizard with these toy guns, Prompto,” says Cor, jerking his head toward the holstered orange plastic. “Wanted to witness for myself.” 

Prompto shrugs, swallowing. “I’m…I’m all right, I guess. Okay. Nothing special.” 

“Bullshit,” says Noctis, digging in his ear. “I’ve seen him hit a new high score with one arm behind his back.” 

Cor lifts an eyebrow. “Show me.” 

Prompto clears his throat and nods, dumping his school bag on the floor and unbuttoning his blazer for maximum range of motion. He digs change out of his pocket and boots up _Area 51_ , selecting _single player mode_ , and gets to work. 

Prompto’s sweating and shaking by the time he’s finished with his _fourth_ run-through of the game. Amazingly, he did pretty well, considering that the most handsome older man he’s ever seen in his life has been behind him the whole time. Noct didn’t jump in on co-op mode once—just let Prompto play through until he ran out of quarters. 

When the _Victory!_ notification flashes across the screen, followed by the game’s end credits, Prompto types in his username again—Quicksilver. Breathless, he sheathes the gun on the dashboard and turns Noctis and Cor behind him. 

“Uh,” Prompto says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Do you want me to go again, or…?” 

Noctis is still smiling like the beautiful jerk that he is. He looks up at Cor, knowingly. “Seen enough?” he asks. 

Cor looks from Prompto to the prince, and back to Prompto. “Kid,” he says. “You ever shoot a real gun?” 

“Huh?” Prompto stutters. “Who, me? A real gun? Uh, no sir, uh, can’t say that I have, um…never had the opportunity, and uh, I dunno if I’d be any good…” 

Cor scoffs. “Good,” he repeats. “Kid, most of my men couldn’t pass a simulation even half as difficult as that.” He tilts his head. Cor had seen Prompto select “god mode” on the settings screen. It’s the hardest setting, and Prompto had kicked alien butt every single time. 

“I don’t…I’m confused,” says Prompto, shaking his hands and wiping them on his slacks. 

“Why don’t we all go to the Citadel,” says Cor, “and I’ll show you what I mean.” 

“Uh,” says Prompto. He looks at Noctis, who fuckin’ _winks_ at him. “Okay?” 

“Hell yeah,” says Noctis, kicking off the Galaga console where he’d been leaning. “You’re gonna be so badass, Prom. I can’t wait.” 

“Wait…wait for what?” Prompto just blinks at Noctis, then back up at Cor. Fuck. Why is he so _hot_? 

Cor’s slender mouth breaks into a genuine smile, and Prompto feels his heart stop. “You ever thought of applying for the Crownsguard, Prompto?” 


End file.
